


A New Home

by Jo_Walker



Category: The 100
Genre: Child Clarke, Child Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Walker/pseuds/Jo_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is 8 years old living in space. She finds something that will change her life forever. She gets sent down to Earth. How will she survive on the ground all alone, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Huge Surprise

Clarke

I was running through the the corridors of the Ark, because I am just so bored. I'm weaving through the Alpha station corridors went I get to the MedBay my mom is stationed to work at. I'm 8 years old so I just started school, it's very easy. All of my teachers say I'm the smartest student they have ever had.

I watch my mom when she works, and then she teaches me some easy things as well. I am going to be the best doctor ever. I go into my moms office to wait so she can give me my medicine. I have to take it once a month for something, but I forget why. I see a file with my name on it in the metal rack on her desk. I obviously think that it's for me so I open it and this is inside.

 **Patient: Clarke Griffin**  
**Age: 8  
** Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Parents: Jake and Abigail Griffin  
Reason for Checkup: At the age of 3 Clarke presented a fever of 103.5, and sweating profusely. After 7 days of being in a fever it broke, and we thought she was fine. Then she started screaming and her bones sounded like they were breaking, and she shifted into a fox. The fox was white with black on her feet, and a black infinity sign on her back. To stop her from shifting monthly suppressants are given.

I turn into a fox. I TURN INTO A FREAKING FOX! Why didn't my mom tell me she knew about it, and didn't tell me. I turn into a fox and she took that gift away from me. I wish I could just run away from here. I want to leave and never come back here again.

“Clarke where are you” my dad calls out. I hurry and stand up an knock the file on the ground when my dad opens the door to the office. I drop to the floor and try to shuffle all the papers back into the folder when he walks in. “What are you doing Clarke, you know your not supposed to go through- did you read your file Clarke?” I can tell he's mad because his hands are shaking.

“Yes” I whisper

He takes a deep breath and crouches down to my height. “Your not going to take you medicine anymore are you Clarke” he asks

“No I don't wanna!”I yell

“I knew this would happen” he's says to himself. “Okay, but we can't stay here with you turning into a fox every time you want. We are going to have to go to Earth Clarke.”he says seriously

“No dad Earth isn't survivable yet you know that” I say

"The Ark oxygen is failing it's only going to survive 10 more years at most, and then they have to come down anyway we are just going to make sure it's safe. How about that kiddo?” Dad says

“Fine I guess, but how do we even get to Earth.”I ask

“I have been fixing up an old pod in the engineering station that can take us. I have been working on it since I found out you can shift, that’s what we’re gonna go in.”he says “We are gonna have to go now, Let's Go.”

Daddy grabs my hand, and we walk calmly down the corridors of the Alpha station, he says to act good so nobody stops to talk to us. Then we get to the Mecha station it's harder to breath down here, because they get less oxygen than I am used to. Dad looks around and opens a giant metal door with a huge lever on it, only Daddy has the key because he is the top engineer on the Ark.

Inside is a big metal pod with blue words on the side. Dad puts us both in these very heavy white suits, with glass helmets. He says its so we can still breath even if any air from space leaks into the pod. I black about after we start falling. All I can remember is the earth coming closer or maybe we were getting closer to the Earth. I remember seeing fire as well, maybe our pod caught on fire, but I really hope that wasn't the case. Then everything just goes black.

//

I hear a noise kind of like what music sounded like whenever I could listen to it, but it can’t be Daddy didn't bring a music player with us. Then I open my eyes, and it’s beautiful. I see the birds that my teacher taught us about in Earth studies. I takes a few minutes but I finally get my suit off, and get out of my seat.

I see Daddy his helmet is cracked and there’s blood coming from his head. “Daddy wake up, come on Daddy you have to wake now.” I pull his helmet off, and check his pulse like Mommy showed me but it’s not there. “No daddy you can’t be dead, you need to wake up.” I slap his face as hard as I can, and he doesn’t even make a sound. My tears as streaming down my face. My daddy is the first dead body I have every seen, and I will never forget it.

I look through the backpack my dad brought with us. There are a lot of things; his watch which I immediately put on, a compass, a canteen, a map of North American where I must be, 2 knife things but there longer than eating knives, some nuts which is probably to eat now, and 10 strips of dried meat. I am hungry so I eat 2 pieces of meet and some nuts. I put everything back inside the book bag, and I start walking west according to my compass.

I have been walking non-stop for 3 hours now, and I come across a little stream. I run over to it cup my hands and start drinking the water, it tastes so fresh I’ve never tasted anything like it before. After I drink as much as I can I fill up my canteen bottle, and put it back into my book bag. My eyes start to drop and my head falls forward, I can tell I’m about to fall asleep. I move back into the forest pull up my hood and lean against a tree and fall asleep.

What Clarke doesn't notice is the pairs of eyes watching her from the tree tops.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa

I am the next heda of the Trigedarkru, but for right now I am just Anya’s _seken_. Anya is my mentor she is teaching me everything I needed to know about becoming a warrior, then becoming heda. As Anya always says first I must be a warrior before I can lead army's of warriors.

“ _Lexa come on practice isn't over yet_.” Anya says

“ _I am heda and I say training is over_ ” I huff out. Why can't I have fun with the other seken’s. All I do is train all day and then learn English or ‘the enemy’s language’ as everyone else calls it, when I go home. They say heda must prepared for everything.

“ _You are only 8 years old Lexa, you don't get to demand anything yet_.” She replies with a smirk. I know she's right, but I'm tired of training I just want to go figure out what my spirit animal is.

Every person has a spirit animal they can turn into. The Trikru turn into animals that are well known in this are. Deer, bears, wolves, snakes, etc. The animal is usually something that goes well with the kru you are in. Like the Azgeda turn into polar bears or snow leopards, to help keep warm from the cold.

“ _I just want to find out what my spirit animal is Anya, I'm the only seken who doesn't have one ye_ t.” Whenever I say this her face immediately softens, and I know she's about to give in.

“ _Fine, but only for today_ ” I start running before she even finishes the sentence “ _This  
is the only time you can use that excuse_!” So I run right out of camp and start weaving through all the trees, because I just want to have as much fun as I can.

I see all the birds scatter in one place, and my only thought is that is I kill it I can bring home dinner. I run as fast as I can, and I come upon a clearing. It looks like all the plants were burned down. When I look across the clearing there is a giant silver box there.

I run up to it and the door is already open, and there are footprints leading into the forest. I see a man inside who at first look is dead, but I climb inside to check just to be sure. He's a pretty bulky man not as big as our warrior and has brown hair, with I open his eyes and their blue. Someone already took his helmet off so I put my knife under his nose, and he's still breathing. I'm going to bring Anya to him, but first I have to find the other person who was in here.

//

I see a blonde girl my age walking along the shore of a stream, she's wearing clothes like the ma in the box. She must have been in there with him. I don't know how to approach her though. Then she falls asleep against a tree, so I guess I have to wait.

I've been sitting here throwing rocks as far as I can for hours waiting for her to wake back up. Then I see her stirring against the tree, and all I can think of is finally I couldn't wait much longer it's starting to get dark.

I jump down from the tree, and wait for her to notice me. She stands up and stretches then I shift. She snaps her head over to me, and starts to back up slowly. “ _Wait I need to talk to you_.” I say

She stops and looks at me. “I don't understand what your saying” she says. No it makes sense, good thing I started learning it. Then I really look at her after she takes her hood down, she has hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the sky with very pale skin.

“Where did you come from” I ask

“I came from space with my dad, I didn't think anyone survived on Earth after the bombs.” She says starting to slowly walk closer to me. She looking at me like I'm going to disappear. “I'm Clarke.”

“I'm Lexa of the Trikru, it's nice to meet you Clarke of the Skaikru.” I say

“I came down with my dad, but I think he's dead.” She replies sadly

“Your dad wasn't dead whenever I saw him in the metal box.” I'm really confused now

“Are you sure?” She says and I nod my head, and she just starts to run back where she came from. I run after her figuring she wants to see her dad. She most of thought he was dead if she left him there. When we get to the clearing she goes inside and slaps his face a few times. When she sees that it's not working she starts pounding on his chest, I'm about to tell her it won't work when he jumps up and gasps in air.

“Thank goodness I thought you where dead Daddy.” Clarke says and starts crying

“Hey it's okay Princess I'm here, and it's going to take more than coming to Earth for you to get rid of me.” Clarke dad says, and he has a very deep voice. I shift to get a better look at him, and he notices me. “Who are you?” He asks me

“Daddy this is Lexa of the Trikru.” Clarke says just remembering I'm there.

“There are people who survived on the ground?” He ask me, and I just nod my head. He takes off his suit, and climbs out off the box and walks over toward me. He sticks out his hand “Hello I'm Jake-“

“Of the Skaikru” Clarke cuts in. Her father looks at her, but nods anyway. I grasp his forearm like how we greet people, but I don't don't think he greets people this way but he does it anyway.

“It's good to meet you” he says “no one believed people survived on Earth after the nuke’s dropped” he says to himself “but it will be good to know how to survive down here.” He tells me, and I nod my head at him.

"Okay but you need to do everything I say.” They both look at each other, and nod at me. “Follow me back to the camp.” I say and we start our walk back home.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I've been walking for about an hour with my dad and Lexa, and my legs are starting to get tired so I don't know if I can walk anymore. I tug on my dads sleeve, and he crouches down to my height. “Can you carry me my legs hurt…Please” I say quietly so Lexa won't overhear me.

“Yeah, of course” he says “why don't you get on my back instead, your getting to old for me to carry you.” He kneels down, and while he's doing that Lexa stops and looks at us. I don't think she understands what he is doing. I climb up his back on his shoulders and he uses the trees to support himself while standing all the way up. “Okay Lexa show us the way.” She nods her head and starts on our 2 more mile journey.

//

“Are we almost there” I ask Lexa. She looks over at me and shakes her head subtly.

“Yes we should be there soon…so what do you do in space.”

“ There really isn't much to do. I play chess with my friend Wells or I draw sometimes, but other than that an my mom teaching me to be a doctor there isn't much to do.” I reply

“What is a doctor?”

“A doctor is someone who helps people when they're sick.” I answer “ Don't you have them.”

“You mean a _fisa_ , then yes we do” at our confused expressions she explained “ _fisa_ means healer.”

"Then my mom was teaching me to be a _fisa_.” I say “What is there to do on the ground, you must have something cool to do here.”

“I am a _seken_ which means I am learning to be a warrior.” She says “ _Seken’s_ mostly train until their mentor tells them when to stop for the day. Then we go swimming or we climb trees, and the people with spirit animals go play or run with each other. Do you have your spirit animal yet?”

I look at my dad very confused “Spirit animal? What is that?”

Lexa looks at me surprised “You’ve never heard of a spirit animal?”

“No”

“A spirit animal is –“

“LEXA where are you, you've been gone more than 8 hours!” I hear a women's voice yell

Lexa starts to run as fast as she can. “Come on we have to hurry, I am in so much trouble.” My dad puts me back on the ground so we can keep up with Lexa, and we start to run.

//

We ran until we started to see huts I guess you could call them. Then before I realize it Lexa stops and I run straight into her back.

“Lexa why'd you stop”I say but then I look up, and I see a very stern and slightly scary of a woman probably the lady that was calling Lexa’s name. Looks at Lexa angrily and looks at me and my dad slightly confused.

“ _Chit ste disha Lexa. Chon laik emo kru. Weron laik emo kom_!” The lady yells to Lexa, while she looks back and forth between me and my dad.

“ _Emo komba kom the skai emo laik, en emo nou get in trideslang Anya_.” Lexa says quickly back her, or Anya as Lexa calls her. Anya turns to looks at us.

“Who are you, and why do you say you one from the sky?” Anya says to my father like she doesn't believe a word he says.

“I am Jake…of the Skaikru, and this is my daughter Clarke.” My dad says to Anya confidently

“How can you live in the sky that's not possible.” Anya asks curiously

While my dad explains the history of the Ark, and how it's stays in space Lexa and I go over to the training grounds or at least I think it is because there are swords (wooden of course) all over the ground and logs, and we sit down an wait for the adults to finish speaking.

Lexa and I are just sitting on a log I look over and really look at her for the first time. Lexa has really pretty green eyes they look like the forest, and she has really beautiful hair as well. I didn't notice that I was starting for so long. “What are you looking at Clarke” Lexa asks me.

I look down “sorry Lexa it's just…your just really pretty.” Lexa smiles and blushes, and before she could sat anything Anya and my dad walk over.

Lexa looks up at Anya through her lashes with a hopeful expression on her face “so can they stay in Ton DC with us.”

“Lexa we don't know what people will say, or even if they will except Jake and Clarke because they are from the sky.” Lexa and I look at each other with depressed expressions “But I guess we can try to get people to know, and like them as you seem to already.” Lexa and I jump up and hug each other because we are so happy.

"What should I learn how to do first Lexa, I could learn how to swim, or shoot using a bow and arrow, or you can teach me how to use a sword, or what about-“ I rush out all at once, because I'm so excited of all the different possibilities there are to do on the ground.

"Clarke first we need to get you and your father a shelter to live in, and some furs for your house, and some clothes to help you fit you into the Trikru lifestyle even if you are Skaikru. Then after a while you can get your own furs, which you will learn to make after I teach both of you to hunt and skin an animal.” I am so excited at the idea of learning how to hunt that I just grin while nodding my head at everything Anya says. “Clarke if you want I can take you as my seken as well, and train you with Lexa if you would like.”

"Yes I would like that very much, but only if I can also learn to be a fisa as well Lexa said it means healer.” I reply back to her

“If that is what you would like Clarke then I can arrange for you to be an apprentice under Nyko he is one of our best healers, and in the morning you will train with Lexa.” Anya says

“I would like to do that very much, thank you.”

“For right now let's find you a place to stay so you can learn Trideslang.” Anya says with a smile and starts walking away

I grab Lexa's arm “I get to train with you isn't this going to be great.” I say to her with a smile not noticing my dad is walking away as well

“Life is going to be much better with you around _Skai_ _Prisa_.” Lexa says with a smile. I smile and kiss her cheek then run to catch up with my dad, not notice her face burning red. I come to a complete halt. “What did you call me Lexa.”

“I called you Sky Princess is that not your title, your dad called you princess.” Lexa says

“I guess people would say I was royalty on the Ark, so I guess it's okay to call me, um what did you say… Oh yeah _Skai_ _Prisa_.” I confirm “Come on Lexa we need to catch up to them we don't need to fall further behind.” I grab her hand, and we run to catch up to dad and Anya.

I can't wait to see what life on the ground has in store for us, that I forget completely about asking Lexa more on the spirit animal thing. I just hope me and my dad gave a going 10 or so years before the Ark comes crashing down, and ruining everything.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I show Clarke and Lexa's spirit animals in the next chapter or should I skip to them as ten years old without having there's  
> Iris animal yet?
> 
> Trideslang 
> 
> Chit ste disha Lexa. Chon laik emo kru. Weron laik emo kom (What is this Lexa. Who are these people. Where did they come from.)
> 
> Emo komba kom the skai emo laik, en emo nou get in trideslang Anya (They said they are from the sky, and they don't know trideslang Anya.)


	4. Chapter 4

Jake

We've been on the ground for a month now, and it's a lot better than I could of every hoped for. My daughters happy she finally knows how to shoot a bow and arrow, and Lexa is her best friend.

Anya has been teaching me and Clarke a lot, like how to hunt and cook the meat that we find, and which nuts an berries we can eat an which ones are poisonous. I almost died the first time we went gathering for berries because I almost ate a Tooka berry, but before I put it in my mouth Anya slapped it out of my hand saying “Do you wanna die, because you will if you eat those types of berries.”

Anya is really starting to grow on me. She was angry at first, but she’s slowly started to except me and Clarke now. I so happy Clarke has Lexa to play with while I'm fixing up our home so she isn't lonely all day. Lexa is a pretty kind and caring girl after getting to know her.

“Jake come on we need to go hunt for dinner tonight it's our shift.”I hear Anya right outside the door of my house. I'm really starting to like like Anya, and I don't know if I can because of Abby. I know I won't see Abby for at least ten years, and she probably thinks I'm dead so I think I can give it a try with Anya.

“Let me put on my jacket and get my bow an arrow, and I'll be right out.” I say back, then run trying to find all of my hunting gear. After I get everything I grab my satchel on the way out the door to put any small mammals I kill in it. I open the door and Anya is standing right outside about 5 inches from my face. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and my breath catches in my throat my eyes flicker down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. We both start to lean in and...

“Jake. Anya. Come on we need to leave for the hunt!” A young tracker yells to us. We jump apart and she looks at me and my cheeks flush. I shut the door behind me, and we start to walk into the forest. I look at her, and ‘accidentally’ brush my hand against hers before we finish our journey into the woods for dinner.

//

We've been looking in the woods first on the ground then from the trees but we can't find anything more than a rabbit each, and that's no where near enough food for the whole village. Anya and I paired up to look for bigger animals, but we haven't had much luck either. I look over at Anya and she looks like she's concentrating so hard to find food. She's so beautiful like this her brown scrunched up, she just looks so in her element right now. I don't realize that I'm staring at her until she clears her throat to get my attention. So I turn my head to look in her eyes.

Before I think anything through I take her face in my hands and I kiss her. She tenses at first so I drop my hands from her face. I'm about to pull away when she puts her arms behind by neck, and then kisses me back.

I didn't know if Anya actually liked me or if she was just being nice because she was training Clarke. I bite her bottom lip and she gasps giving me the chance to slop my tongue in. It's not a demanding kiss just a soft push and pull. You wouldn't think that Anya would kiss so gently by her rough exterior.

I swipe my tongue in the roof of her mouth wanting to dominate the kiss, but Anya being Anya nips at my tongue making me gasp and she puts her tongue in my my mouth instead as we make out. We could have been making out for 5 minutes or 20 minutes I wouldn't be able to tell you. All I know is that my head started to get dizzy so I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers, and we both breathe in and out very deeply.

“Wow” I say after catching my breath, and she chuckles at what is most likely the wide grin on my face. We stay like that for a little while before she tenses and tilts her head to the left like she's listening for something. Then I hear it a loud roar belonging to what has to be a bear. I haven't seen a bear yet the time I've been here, and I never really wanted to but I guess today is my lucky day.

“We need to slowly and quietly climb up that tree.” She says pointing to a very large tree a few feet in front of us. We both cautiously walk over to the tree and I make Anya climb up first, but when I'm about climb up the ground starts to shake and I fall over. I stand back up shakily but I do stand up, but I see a giant brown bear charging toward me. I hear leaves rustle above me, and when I look up I see Anya jump down from the tree in front of me.

Anya unsheathed her sword and takes a stance, and when the bear is right in front of us it stomps its feet making me fall down again and Anya loses her balance. When Anya's feet shake the bear charges her and knocks her to the ground, and she is pinned under a fully grown bear ready to eat her. I don't know what happens to me, but later on Anya will tell me that I started shaking very wildly. Then before I know it I am standing on all four feet, no not feet four paws. I bound over to the bear and swipe at its face to get it off Anya. After getting it off of he it roars in my face, so then I roar back louder. It starts to slowly back away when Anya runs up to it and stabs it in its head killing it quickly.

“Hey Jake I'm safe it's okay you can turn back now.” Anya says to me with her hands raised. I slowly calm down and I can feel myself turn back into a man. I'm naked so Anya gives me a pair of pants that was in my pack. “I thought you said you didn't have a spirit animal.” Anya says

“I didn't know I did, I mean Clarke’s the only person on the Ark who's every had a spirit animal before. I would have never thought I had one as well.” I say to her, then I look down at the humongous bear and think ‘how in the world are we going to get that back to camp’.

“We have to make a pallet to sit the bear on so we can drag it back home.” Anya says, she must have saw me staring at it. After taking about 10 minutes to build it, then we set the bear on it and start dragging it back to camp. The most prominent thing on my mind on our journey back to camp is what is going to happen between us after that very heated kiss we shared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke  
  
My dad’s going out hunting today so I get to spend the whole day hanging out with Lexa. Over this past month Lexa and I have become the best of friends. I've been telling Lexa about my life on the Ark, I've been telling her about all my friends and what space looks like.  
  
Lexa asked me about food on the Ark, because once the first day or two we were here I moaned the first time I ate deer meat. I told her everything was made in a lab an that it tasted like metal, and she told me that she could never live like that, and I'm glad I don't have to anymore.  
  
I wake up hearing Anya yell for my dad to hurry up so they can hunt, and I know that I'm going to have to get up, and get washed and dressed in a few minutes. After hearing my dad shut the door and leave I burrow under my covers for a few more minutes, and being so warm and not used to heat while living in space I can't stop myself from falling into a deep sleep.  
  
//  
  
I wake up from a very good sleep by hearing a voice yelling and someone banging on the front door. “Get up Clarke! We have so much stuff to do so get up.” I hear Lexa yell, she usually doesn't wake me up unless I've slept in for an extra hour or two so Anya doesn't yell at me for being late. So not wanting Lexa to be mad at me for wasting time I stretch and get up.  
  
“Come on in Lexa” I say and search through my trunk at the foot of my bed for some clothes, as I hear Lexa open my front door and walk in. I grab some casual clothes, just a tan tunic, and black leggings with my waist length coat Lexa gave me. I slip it on and walk out of my room, and almost run into Lexa when I open my bedroom door. “Hey Lexa what do you want to do today, since we have the whole day off.” I ask  
  
Lexa looks at me and grins a very wide smile “We're gonna go hunting today, so you can get better with your stealth.” Before I can even get a word out to agree or disagree with her plans, she grabs my hand and drags me out of the house.  
  
“My dad and Anya are already going out hunting, what if we ruin their trip by making to much noise, or running into them?” I question and I must have had a puzzled look on my face, because she sighs very dramatically before stopping in her tracks.  
  
"We are going to stay close to the village, to close to be near their hunting spot but far away enough so we can still be in the forest full.” She explains slowly like I'm just a kid, even if I am, but she's  the same age as I am. She tells me to follow her as we make our way out of the village to do some stealth training.  
  
//  
  
“It's not my fault I don't know how to avoid the stupid leaves and branches on the ground. Stop saying I stomp around like I'm a baby _pauna_ , only Anya’s allowed to say that to me!” I am getting really angry at Lexa right about now, this day was supposed to be fun not Lexa acting like I'm her _seken._  
  
“I wouldn't say you sound like a baby _pauna_ if you would stop kicking every rock, stick, or nut in front of you. Come on _Skai Prisa_ I know you can do it.” Lexa says while shoving my shoulder slightly so I know she's trying to make our day as fun as she knows how.  
  
“I need something to call you instead of Lexa since you calling me _Skai Prisa_.” I say and Lexa pales a few shades. “What's with the face Lexa if you get to call me _Skai Prisa_ I should get to call you something as well.”  
  
“Oh no Clarke you don't need to give me a different name I like this one just fine. Besides Clarke every knows you as the _Skai Prisa_ so it's okay for you to have that name, and everybody knows me as Lexa so um.. it would be pointless to change it now.” Lexa says so fast I could barely make out every word she said.  
  
“I guess we can keep your name the same.” I say like it’s the craziest thing in the world not to want to have a new name. I look down to make sure I'm not stepping on any leaves or sticks because I thought I heard something. Lexa grabs me very quickly on my shoulder, and I turn to look at her we I'm about to yell at her I hear a very loud growling.  
  
“Clarke we need to slowly back away and run but home as fast as…AHH” A giant panther comes out of the bushes and leaps at Lexa. I don't know what it is, but I just get so angry it feels like all of my bones are cracking, and breaking. I drop down on my hands and knees and then I just feel fine, but when I look at my hands all I see are paws. Oh my god I turned into an animal.  
  
Oh I need to help Lexa, so I turn and start to growl at the panther. It lets go of Lexa and turns toward me an starts to stalk forward. I run forward and jump on it and claw at its face and legs. Me and the panther are in a wresting match of just hisses and scratches, until I claw its throat and it dies the life fading from its eyes.  
  
Lexa who was frozen for that minute finally gets out of her shock and walks over to me an pets me. I start to purr at her scratching my ears, and I almost whimper at the list of contact when she pulls her hand away. “Clarke you need to calm down to turn back okay. I'm safe, I'm right here with you.” Lexa keeps repeating that mantra until I feel my fingers and toes again, which most likely means I'm human again.  
  
I stand up and grab my coat off the ground and put it on since it’s the only thing salvageable left from my clothes. “Why didn't you tell me your spirit animal was a panther Clarke?” Lexa asks me  
  
“What are you talking about I turn into a fox.”

  
“No Clarke you were a white panther.” Lexa says back at me  
  
“Is there anyway that I could turn into both.” I question  
  
“There is a legend that there was a person who could turn into whatever animal that was needed at the time, but there was only ever on a few decades ago.” Lexa says to me with what can only be described as awe in her eyes.  
  
“I don't want to be some super magical person. No your wrong, once we get back to camp we’ll talk to Anya and she can figure this all out.” I say finishing the discussion for now. So Lexa just nods her head, and we pick up all of our stuff and drag the panther with us to make our trek back to camp.  



End file.
